For Love of a Prince
by I-lov3-drells
Summary: Male Hawke and Sebastian love story. Throw ups ad downs can a mage and a chantry boy ever find love. Read and find out. Not beta. Really not good at summaries.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything jus my story plot. This is my only disclaimer.**

* * *

**This story is written to a good friend s3cr3t_pl4ce. She helped me on making some of the dissensions. so this story is for her. this is a yaoi meaning boy x boy love. so if you don't like it don't read it. this is my first attempt at a yaoi. so reviews are welcomed. **

**In the furfure chapters there will be smut and mpreg. also this story is not viewed by a beta. I totally suck at grammer and spelling. along with what ever else. this is all the warning you get so you been warned. **


	2. The job

This chapter has been fixed. Hopeful I fixed the things that needed to be fixed. If not please let me know and I'll fix it.

Thanks

* * *

Walking into a piss and ale covered tavern named The Hanged Man. Garrett Hawke makes his way throw a busy night full of drunks towards Varric's room. Coming towards the dwarfs room, you can hear the sound of laughter over the usual noises of the tavern. Opening the door he finds the people he's been looking for all around the dwarf's table playing diamondback and drinking ale.

"Ah... Just the people I've been looking for. I have a job for us to do. Want in?" asked Hawke in his smooth deep voice, that can make any women wet her knickers.

Varric, Anders, and Fenris all stopped what they were doing once they heard Hawke's voice over their own laughter. Varric was the first to break the silence that somehow sit in the room.

"Don't you ever take a break? You've worked nonstop since you found out that your uncle gave the Amell house to a bunch of slavers."

"You know I'm trying to get the money to fund my share of the expedition. I need to do this for mother. She deserves her family home back."

"Yes, we know, but taking a break isn't going to kill you. Now will it?"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Once we do this job I'll take a few days off, but not tell this one is finished. Deal?"

Varric looks at Fenris and Anders. They both shrug their shoulders at him. He takes a deep breath then lets it all out before answering, "Deal and I'm holding you to it. So what's the job?"

Hawke smirked a little knowing he always gets what he wants, before saying "We have to meet him at the Chantry and we'll get the details then."

"Really, the Chantry, Hawke. We might as will go to the Gallows next to jut for the hell of it." said Anders.

"Anders, it's not a trap. Not everything we do is a trap." getting an amused chuckle out of Varric and Fenris "Okay not everything is, so stop your laughing."

"Everything with you turns out for the worst, Hawke." Said an amused elf with his trademark smirk set into place.

"I can't help it that people just love me enough to want to kill me all time" he returned. "Well anyways let's get going and get started before it gets to dark on us."

Once everyone got their stuff, they started heading towards the Chantry. Passing other people as they go with Hawke leading and Fenris bringing up the back. Making their way up the steps to the Chantry and making their way in. Hawke froze at the entrance staring ahead. He didn't even snap out of his daze when the others knocked into him.

"Hawke, your standing in the way. Hawke? Hello anyone in there?" said Anders "I think he froze."

"Fenris do something." said Varric.

"Why is it always me that has to do something." said the brooding elf

"Oh... wait I think I see why his the way he is look." Said Varric pointing at a young man with red hair standing pretty close to the Chantry doors. As sensing he was being talked about he looked towards them and you can hear Hawke suck in a breath. Hawke's face showed no emotion at all. All they know he was staring at the young red-head who was equal staring at him with wide eyes. Varric as usual ends up breaking the silence that always seems to set. "Hawke, is that the guy we're supposed to meet?"

Finally noticing he was being talked to Hawke snapped out of daze and says "I think so. Why don't we go ask him and see shall we?" Not waiting for answer from anyone Hawke starts walking towards what he thinks is the most beautiful creation he has ever seen. To him the young red-head was perfect, the perfect tan skin, the even muscles you can see with all the armor his wearing, all the way to his perfect crystal blue eyes that look like he can read your soul just by looking at you. When he got to the young man, Hawke holds his hand out and said "Garrett Hawke"

The young man takes ahold of his hand and say "Sebastian Veal. Are you here about the post I left?" He says in his smooth Scottish accent that made Hawke weak at his knees from listening to him.

"Yes" was all Hawke could manage at this point. He was to lost in the feeling that was still in his hand. He could feel the softest but also the toughness from the young man holding a bow-string. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he was being talked to. He felt like he was being washed up by the smooth voice that can put angry man to a calm and peaceful daze. Shaking his head to actually pay attention to what is being said. Once they get the details of the job they headed out. Hawke didn't want to leave the young man at all. So with one more glance his way, he left to finish the quest so he can bask in the man calm and peaceful smell


	3. In the mind of the prince

this chapter won't be written if it wasn't for s3cr3t_pl4ce. she wrote this chap for me bc I was having a problem with it. I'm nt a church person so I had no clue how to act like or have to mind like a nun. which I needed to write this story.

Thanks for all those who followed and faved this story. It means a lot to us.

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V.

When I first saw him, I was immediately taken by him. He was the embodiment of everything I want into one person. He was muscular from what I can see under his robes. His eyes were the color of the greenest emeralds I have ever seen. I shouldn't be feeling like this at all. I am a brother of the chantry and my body is for the Maker only. But if the Maker made such a person why was it so wrong to lust or maybe even love his creation. Was it so wrong to just leave and try to make a relationship with this divine creature he made? I want nothing more than to leave this lonely place I was put in to. Why do I feel this way? Why am I willing to go through 10 years of brotherhood for just one man? Was he even worth it?

I supposed to love only the Maker himself like what Andraste did before; no one else can compare the Maker's love after all. The Maker should be enough for me but why does it feel like I can't breathe properly when I first see the bearded handsome man who introduced himself as Garrett Hawke?

Does that mean Hawke is like a bad evil temptation that my other brothers and sisters always talking about? They said that when someone succeeds to distract a brother or a sister from their only focus that is the Maker even for a brief moment then it called a sin! So, have I already commit a sin? Even though the Grand Cleric had said once that love was the greatest thing in the world that the Maker had ever given the entire human being. So, is it wrong to love him? Do I love him? We just meet, is it possible to love someone that just meet? Why does my heart beat so fast when he approached me before? Why do I feel this nervous when he gazes deep into my eyes? Why am I feeling both happy and awkward at the same time when he's standing so close to me? How is it possible that one man could work me up like this? This feeling is so alien to me. I don't know what I am truly feel but I know for sure that I am starting to lose focus on my position as a Chantry brother. I want nothing more than to be close with him and to know more about him.

My mission to get a revenge for my family was starting to slip from my mind when Hawke was offering his hand to me. I looked blankly at his offered hand at first before I reached and shook it in hesitation. He smiled charmingly at me and I couldn't help but blushing slightly although I tried to cover it by feigning a little cough. He smirked at me and he seemed to know that I was being nervous, because he was suddenly closed the gap between us and leaned close to my ear. He whispered seductively to me that I was an attractive Chantry Brother that he had ever met. It made me blushed even more than before. I tried to push him away but he was already moving away quickly and he winked naughty at me. I wanted to hit him as well as kissed him at the moment but for the sake of my dignity as an ex-Prince and a Chantry Brother , I schooled my face into a stern one. I gave him a haughty glare and acted all business like toward him. He seemed to understand that I didn't want people to know I'm this way, because he then changed his attitude to act more like a professional merchant than a flirt. I was thankful that he was at least not that kind of pervert like any other merchant that I meet before but I'm also kind of feeling lost when he turned from a flirt to a stiff merchant. It was as if he was losing his interest to me already.

My fear that he was somehow lost an interest in me proved to be wrong and silly. I was laughing happily inside when he turned around to look at me for the last time before he took his leave. He gave me this longing look that made my blood boil hotly and my heart racing like crazy. I couldn't do anything except stare back at him with the same intense longing and sent him a shy smile. He smiled back at me and we kept staring at each other for a moment before one of his friend dragged him away from me. I was sad when he was finally walked away. I watched his back sadly until he was disappear completely from my sight. I sighed and decided to go back to the Chantry although after I meet with Hawke, I felt reluctant to be within the Chantry. It was as if Hawke already took half of my heart with him. I just hoped that Hawke would keep his promise to see me again and help me with the mission. I also wish that when the mission was over, my feelings toward Hawke would be over as well. I didn't want to risk my position as a Chantry Brother and before I was sure of what I was feeling exactly toward him. I need to focus my attention back to the Maker. I need to distract myself from Hawke, maybe I will work more in the Chantry and I need to go to the confession box as well. I don't know if I had sinned or not for liking Hawke but maybe a little confession wouldn't hurt. Maybe I will be feeling more at ease after the confession. I just hoped so. If I couldn't forget about Hawke still, then I have no choice except to talk with the Grand Cleric herself. By the Maker help me.


End file.
